The Way of Love
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Hotch asks for a special favor from Penelope for Jack, she can't help but say yes to him. After all, she's had a crush on him for the longest time. Will new information lead to her finally getting her fondest Christmas wish? Written for cuz-snarry's-awesome and the CCOAC Christmas exchange, using all the prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia lowly hummed one of her favorite Christmas songs under her breath as she hung the stockings up in her office. This year, she had been so busy that she hadn't had time to put them up until two weeks until Christmas. "It's the season of the heart, a special time of caring," she began to sing aloud, only to hear a low voice behind her join in on the next line.

Turning quickly, she saw Hotch there, leaning against her door, one of those wonderful smiles on his lips. "Jack's been watching that movie ever since you showed it to him. I don't know if I should thank you or send him to live with you for a few weeks."

She giggled lowly, hearing the bell in her Santa hat jingle a little with the movement. "I wish I could say that I was sorry about that, Boss Man. But I'm not. The Muppets are amazing, and one day, you'll see that I did the right thing." She finished putting up the stockings and then turned to him, smiling widely. "So, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything for Christmas. Jessica is going to visit her parents in Georgia, and, well, Beth is going to be staying in New York." A sad look passed over his face and she reached out, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I take it the long distance thing didn't work out as well as you had hoped?" He shook his head. "Did you try Skype?"

"I feel like we tried everything to make it work, but I guess we weren't as committed as JJ and Will. And I really wanted this to work."

Penelope nodded as she felt the first tears prickle her eyes. "You know what? I am so free for Christmas day. I wouldn't miss time with you and Jackers for the world." She smiled a little, feeling the tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

Reaching out, Hotch gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Tears for me? Really?"

"You're kinda worth it, Aaron." Drawing in a deep breath, she closed the distance between them, hugging him tightly. His arms closed around her waist, holding her tightly. "So, do you need me to bring anything, other than gifts for you two, Christmas day?"

"Well, actually," he began, stepping back to look in her eyes. "I did get a special gift for Jack this year, seeing as how he's seven now, and the added responsibility would be good for him. Would you mind taking care of it until Christmas?"

"And what exactly is this it?"

"A puppy." She felt her eyes widen as her mouth gaped open. "I know, it's a big thing to ask of you, but, with Jessica being out of town, I was hoping that maybe you could."

"I've taken care of Clooney enough, this should be fine." She bit her lip. "Wait, what kind of puppy is it?"

"Jack mentioned that he wanted a cocker spaniel, so I found a reputable breeder who had a litter she was selling and bought him a black one. I would have adopted from the pound, but there were no puppies available, and I want Jack to have the responsibility of training her." She smiled a little and nodded as she picked up her coat and purse.

"All right, and I suppose we're heading out to pick the puppy up tonight?"

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yes? I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly."

"That's okay, Jack comes first, and that's how it should be. Well, let's get going before it gets too late." She threaded her arm through his and they went over to the elevators. As the doors opened, she caught a glimpse of Strauss and Rossi. He had caught her beneath some mistletoe and while she tried to protest, there was a sweet smile on her lips that belied that. Just as the elevator closed, she watched him lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips and she sighed. "What?"

"Rossi and Strauss are so freaking adorable together. Are they ever going to go public with their relationship?"

"I don't know. This is still something rather new for the both of them." She smiled and nodded before resting her head on his arm. "So, are you sure that you are absolutely okay with this? I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you're not prepared to handle."

"It is going to be fine, Hotch, I swear." She sighed happily as they rode down. "So, am I just going to follow you to the breeder, then?"

"I was thinking that was how it would go." She nodded and went over to her car, getting in and driving over to where Hotch was parked. He was waiting for her and they drove off into the night.

By the time they reached the house, a light snow had started to fall, adding to the magic of the night. Parking, she smiled and joined Hotch on the sidewalk, taking the soft-sided carrier from his hands. "Have you given her a name yet?"

"No, I thought I'd let Jack do that. It's his puppy after all." She nodded and slipped her arm through his once more. Together, they walked up to the house and she stood to the side as he knocked on the door.

A smiling woman opened it and Penelope felt instantly at ease. "Good evening, Aaron. Is this the woman you were telling me about?"

"Yes, Linda, this is Penelope Garcia. She'll be taking care of the puppy until Christmas Day." He smiled warmly at her and she felt like the sun had suddenly risen in the sky to shine only on her. Dazedly, she smiled back and he rubbed her arm lightly. "So, can we see her?"

"Of course, just follow me." The woman led them to a room in the back of her house and Penelope cooed in pleasure as she looked at the multi-colored pile. "They're six weeks today, and eating food well. I've included a bag of the food we use for their mom, along with a toy for her. I hope this makes your son happy."

"It should. Thanks again, Linda." She nodded as she picked up the lone black ball of fuzz. It whimpered adorably, and Penelope opened her arms to hold it, bringing it close to her chest. "You have to put her in the carrier, Penny, if you're going to take her home. She isn't trained enough to ride in your car."

"I know, but she's just so adorable!" She scratched the puppy's head softly before letting Hotch open the carrier and put the puppy inside. He guided her outside and stuck the bag of food and the toy on the front seat next to the carrier. "So, I'll see you Monday, then."

"Monday." She waved to him after starting her car and pulling off into the night. As she drove, the puppy began to whine and Penelope frowned a little.

"It's all right, puppy. We're almost home," she said softly, hoping to sooth the dog. Finally, she pulled into her parking lot and turned off the car, bringing everything up to her apartment.

She let the puppy run around while she set up a food and water bowl for her in the kitchen, creating a barrier that she couldn't get over in the night. Then she set down newspaper for her to do her business on, not wanting to clean up any messes. Standing up, she smiled at her handiwork and brushed her hands together.

"Here we are, puppy," she said as she picked the puppy up and placed her behind the barrier. "We are going to get along well, right?"

The puppy yawned up at her and Penelope felt her heart melt. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right puppy, you are going home to your new family. Jack is going to love you," Penelope murmured as she stuck the dog in her carrier. It had been a long two weeks, and she had lost three pairs of shoes to the chewing, but she actually found herself missing the dog. Maybe it was time for her to get a pet.

Driving over to the Hotchner apartment, she looked over at the red bow that she was going to tie around the dog's neck before bringing her inside. Then she focused on the road once more, the cold, snowy night making driving a little more difficult than normal. Finally, she pulled into the parking lot of the complex, and she let out a breath of relief.

Getting out of the car, she went to the passenger side and opened the door. Grabbing hold of the ribbon, she unzipped the carrier and quickly tied the bow around the puppy's collar. "You are going to bring Jack so much happiness, little one." Refastening the carrier, she then shrugged the bag of presents onto her shoulder before picking up the carrier and making her way to the door.

A few times, she almost lost her footing, but she was able to right herself without upset and then she was inside, shaking the excess snow off her boots. Tromping up to Hotch's apartment, she took a deep breath, shaking her hips a little to get her skirt to lay right. Penelope knocked on the door and heard the thunder of young feet approaching the door. "Aunt Penny!" she heard through the particle board door and she smiled when she heard the low rumble of Hotch's voice telling his son something.

Moments later, the man threw open the door and ushered her inside. "Quick, into my room." She nodded and scurried over there, setting the puppy on the bed, still in her carrier. Then she came out and made her way to the living room. There was a small tree set up in the corner, a pile of presents underneath it.

Penelope added to the pile, making sure to arrange the gifts artfully. "Aunt Penny, Daddy said that it's time for supper. Come on!" Jack tugged her over to the kitchen table, where Aaron had laid out the table. Her eyes widened as she saw that this was going to be a full Christmas meal and she gulped.

"I could have helped you out with this, Aaron," she said as she took a seat.

"No, I had Jack help out with the cooking this year. Usually, it's me and Jess, cooking for the family, but I want him to start learning our traditions." He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt as he set a salad down in front of her and Jack before sitting himself. "Here, take my hand."

It was then that she realized a blessing was also included in the traditions of Christmas for them and she smiled, remembering Christmases past with her grandparents. A few tears began to prick at her eyes and she blinked as she said a soft 'amen' in response. "So, what's next?" she asked as she speared a leaf of lettuce.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he responded and she felt her heart melt a little at his playful smile. This was not a side that she normally saw at work and she wondered once more how Haley could have left this behind. She knew the pressures Aaron faced, how often they were out of town, and yet, she somehow thought that if she knew he was returning to her every time that she would never let him go. After all, he needed that support in his life just as much as she needed to see him.

"What's on your mind, Aunt Penny?"

She looked up at Jack and smiled. "Just thinking about how different things could be if we had made different choices." Looking over at Aaron, she smiled and it was as if he suddenly saw her feelings as he sucked in a deep breath, his smile faltering for just a moment. Nodding, he bent back over his salad, and she knew that everything would be all right in the end.

The meal progressed through four more courses and she found herself stuffed by the last bite of chocolate lava cake. "Now can we open presents, Daddy?"

"First, we have to take care of dishes." Jack pouted and he looked sternly at him. "None of that now, Jackson. These need to be done, all right?" Jack nodded and went over to the dishwasher, opening it to stuff the utensils inside.

Penelope came up to his side and helped him. With the three of them working, it went quite quickly, and then Aaron was turning on the dishwasher. "Now?"

"You may go into the living room and pick out a present for me and Aunt Penelope to open. When we get in there, then you may open your presents." Jack nodded excitedly and tore into the other room while Penelope stayed by Aaron's side. "I'll pour us a glass of wine while you get the special present."

"Sounds like a plan, Aaron." As she passed him, he reached out and touched her shoulder. Stopping, Penelope looked up into his hazel eyes and saw her desire mirrored there. Leaning up, she let him kiss her softly. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and picked up the bottle of wine as she turned and went to the bedroom. The puppy was whining a little and she opened the carrier to pet her, hoping to calm her down. Once she knew that she was back among friends, the puppy calmed down and she closed the carrier once more, picking it up to bring with her.

"It took you long enough, Aunt…Puppy!" Jack honed in on the carrier, a wide grin on his face. "Is it for me? Is it really mine?"

Aaron laughed as he nodded and Jack came up to her side, looking in the carrier. "You'll have to name her and train her, now, since she will be your responsibility. Do you think that you can do that?"

"I know I can." Jack unzipped the carrier and pulled the puppy out, hugging her tightly to her chest. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A little girl."

"Then I'm going to name her Lady. Is that a good name?"

"It's perfect, Jackers," Penelope answered as she took a seat on the sofa. Taking the glass from Aaron's hand, she sipped at the wine as she watched Jack play with his new puppy, a warm smile on her lips. "So, do you think he's going to want to open any of his other presents now?"

"I'm sure he'll get around to them. But here, let's get ours out of the way." He handed her a slim rectangular box and she took it, feeling her brow furrow as she wondered what he had gotten her. "I had already gotten Beth something by the time we broke up and could only get store credit back for it. I hope you don't think this is too personal, Penelope."

Intrigued, she slid her thumbnail beneath the tape and pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a box from Nachbar Jewelry. Gasping a little, she took the top off and beheld a beautiful opal bracelet. "This is so lovely, Aaron."

"I know it's not your usual piece of jewelry. It's just, I saw this and thought of you." She nodded and touched the gemstones, loving the feel of their coolness beneath her fingertips.

"This is perfect," she whispered, quickly putting it on. "Thank you. My gift is so pedestrian compared to this."

He picked up the long, thin, box and opened it, revealing the set of silk ties she'd gotten him. "I see you've been paying attention."

She felt a bright blush creep across her cheeks and nodded. "I know you like to change up your ties a lot. These seemed to say that they needed to be around your neck."

"Sort of like your arms?" They both gasped as he realized what he had said, and she looked away from him as she nodded. "All right, then. Well, we should probably finish opening up our gifts. This is from Jack." He handed her a box and she accepted it, setting it on her lap to open it.

Once the paper was off, she pulled the top off to reveal a homemade vase, painted in bright colors. "Jack! I love this!"

He turned away from his puppy long enough to smile at her. "I'm glad, Aunt Penny. We had to make something for a loved one in art class, and I knew that you would like this." She opened her arms and he ran over, hugging her tightly before returning back to his puppy.

Penelope snuggled back into Aaron's arms as they watched Jack finally turn to his other presents, opening them with the help of his puppy. "You'd better take Lady out for the night, Jack. She needs to get used to a certain schedule."

Jack nodded and ran over to get his coat, putting it on before grabbing Lady's leash and going out the door. Penelope smiled as she looked at the tree's twinkling lights, a feeling of peace settling around her soul. Aaron rubbed her shoulder gently and she sighed. "I could stay here all night," she murmured and felt him nod against her head.

"Daddy! Aunt Penny! There's like, a foot of snow on the ground!" Jack yelled as he returned a few minutes later. "Lady didn't want to pee until I cleared a spot for her on the grass. Come, look!" He grabbed both their hands and tugged them over to the window so that they would look out.

"I think you're going to get your wish, Penelope," Aaron said lowly in her ear and she nodded.

"I guess so. I don't think I could find a better way to spend a Christmas evening." She leaned back against Aaron, welcoming his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Aaron," she quietly said as she turned in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Penelope." He bent and kissed her softly, and she relished the kiss. "We'll figure out where we're going in the morning. In the meantime, I'll take the sofa tonight."

"Why don't we all take the sofa and watch videos until we fall asleep?" she suggested, looking over at Jack. "After all, we have tomorrow off, too."

"Perfect, as always." He placed another soft kiss on her forehead and then went over to the couch. "So, I'll turn it into the bed while you grab some blankets from my room, okay?" She nodded and did as told, eager to start this next phase in their relationship.


End file.
